Separation
by yaoigoddess22
Summary: Twenty-four year old Ichigo recalls the past and the love he lost. Inspired by a video seen on youtube. Link inside.


It was a hot summer day as the wind blew lightly. Sitting on a park bench was a twenty-four year old man with slightly long spikey orange hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a plain blue T-shirt and jeans and he gazed into the sky. His name was Ichigo Kurosaki, and he was alone. Well, he had his sisters, but he no longer lived with them, and his father was gone.

He pulled out a book from his bag and opened it. The book was worn and old, but still in readable condition. The book was called 'War of the heart', and the man smiled a bit. Inside the book's cover was a little message that read, 'My heart belongs to you, forever yours; Gin'. This made then man sad as he opened the book to start reading.

'I can't believe it's already been six years, Gin.' thought Ichigo. He couldn't bring himself to read, besides, he read the book thousands of time but it was still his favorite. He looked up to the sky and saw a plane fly by. 'Gin, I still remember when we first met.' thought Ichigo.

_**~*FLASHBACK~***_

_"Get back here you little brat!" yelled a sixteen year old. Running from his was a small five year old with orange hair and wide brown eyes. Ichigo was out of breath and slowed behind a corner to try and hide. He was waiting at the front of the school for his uncle Zangetsu to get him, but then that teenager came alone. He demanded that Ichigo give him all his stuff, but the child had refused and kicked him in the shin._

_Safe to say, the teen wanted to kill him. Suddenly, Ichigo was grabbed and dragged back to face the teen. "Your dead meat, brat." sneered the teen. "Let him go!" called a voice. The teen then got hit in the face with a ball, releasing Ichigo. _

_The child fell down and his arm was grabbed. "Hurry, follow meh." said his savior. Ichigo looked to see a boy his age with bowl cut silver hair, crecent eyes and a small smile. He was also dressed in an old, patchy kimono. Ichigo took the boy's hand and was lead down the street and into a large, old building where the boy slammed the door shut and locked it._

_Seconds later, the door was being hit on. "Open up you little shits!" yelled the teen. Ichigo sat on the stairs and caught his breath while the other boy disappeared for a bit. Moments later, he returned and sat with Ichigo. "Hey, what's ya name?" asked the boy. _

_"It's Ichigo Kurosaki, what about you?" asked Ichigo. "Oh, Unohana-san calls meh Gin Ichimaru." said the boy. "Unohana-san, who's that?" asked Ichigo. "She's tha lady who runs this here orphanage, I've been here for five years." said Gin. Ichigo nodded and smiled at Gin._

_"Thanks for helping me." said Ichigo. "No problem, us kiddies need ta stick tagether." chuckled Gin. The smaller boy laughed and Gin lead him upstairs. "Unohana will take care of tha mean ol' teenager, till then, ya can stay with meh in ma room." said Gin. Ichigo nodded and followed Gin down the hall._

_They came to a room with bunkbeds and normal beds, plus a toy box and book shelf with a dresser. "Who else is in here with you?" asked Ichigo. "No one, I'm tha only child here." said Gin. The orange haired kid sat on a bed and Gin pulled a book out from under his pillow. "What's that?" asked Ichigo._

_"Well, ta pass tha time, I thought I'd read ta ya ma favorite book, 'war of tha hearts'." said Gin. "You can read?" asked Ichigo. "Ya, Unohana says I'm a child pra-prod- some kinda child smartie." said Gin. Ichigo nodded and the silver haired boy sat next to him and opened the book. _

_It started with a boy and a girl who were orphans and the best of friends. They did everything together and were very happy. As the book went on, it takes a turn when the girl is hurt and then raped)whatever that meant to a five year old) and it angers the boy. He makes a vow to kill the man who did this to his friend. That's where they stopped when the door opened._

_In walked a woman with long black hair tied in a braid around her neck. "Unohana-san, wha's up?" asked Gin. The woman smiled kindly before reviling a man in a black outfit with curly dark brown hair. "Uncle Zangetsu." said Ichigo. "Ichigo, it's time to go, I already told your father what happened." said Zangetsu._

_Ichigo nodded and hopped off the bed and turned to Gin. "I'll come back tomorrow, save our place in the book, okay?" asked Ichigo. Gin's eyes were opened to sky-blue full of shook but he smiled. "Alright, Ichi, I'll see ya tomorrow." said Gin. Ichigo was happy and followed his uncle out._

_The child looked back to the window to wave to Gin who waved back. "Uncle Zangetsu." said Ichigo. "Hm?" asked Zangetsu. "I think Gin and I will be the best of friends." said Ichigo, happily._

_**~*FLASHBACK ends~***_

Ichigo shut the book and put it in his bag and got up and started walking away. 'Ya, Gin and I were best friends.' thought Ichigo fondly. After that day, Ichigo started seeing Gin at his school and they hung out all the time. They even read 'war of the heart' together all the time. It became both their favorites.

They had other friends, but they stayed close together, they never even got into an argument. Though fights they did get into since some of the other assholes tried to beat them up. Gin always had Ichigo's back and he always had his friend's back. 'Then, we stopped being friends when we both were thirteen and started middle school.' thought Ichigo.

_**~*FLASHBACK~***_

_"Berry-chan!" called a voice. Thirteen year old Ichigo looked down the hall and saw thriteen year old Gin running after him. They were both in middle school now, and the teen smiled. "Hey Fox-kun, what is it?" asked Ichigo. Gin stopped and smiled wide._

_'Berry-chan' and 'Fox-kun' were nicknames they gave to eachother. Only they were allowed to call eachother by the nicknames, no one else. "I just got ma schedule, I wanna see yours." said Gin. Ichigo handed it over and the silver haired teen looked at it. Ichigo couldn't help but look at his friend. _

_He wore the school uniform and his silver hair had grown out of it's bowl cut look and into a more natural look, though it was still short. Plus he was still smiling and had his eyes in crecent slits. "Great, we have tha small schedule!" cheered Gin. "Awesome, so, we still sitting together?" asked Ichigo. "Hell ya, just try and stop meh, Berry-chan." laughed Gin._

_Ichigo smiled and the two walked away to find their first class._

_**~ BLEACH**_

_Their first day was over and now they were walking home. "Nah, middle school is just as borin as elementary." sighed Gin. "That's because you got into a fight with all our teachers when they tried to place you somewhere else." laughed Ichigo. "Well, they DID see thin's ma way." said Gin. "After they gave you a week's worth of detentions." said Ichigo. _

_"True, though ya didn't need ta sit in detention with meh." said Gin. "I wanted to, besides, it'd be boring to walk home alone." said Ichigo. Gin smiled and they came to the Kurosaki clinic. After they became friends and started school together, Gin has been coming over to the berry's house a lot. "I'm home!" called Ichigo. _

_There was silence and Zangetsu came out. "Welcome back, your father took your sisters out for the night." said Zangetsu. "Hiya, Zanny." greeted Gin. Zangetsu nodded to him before going back into the living room. The two went upstairs where Ichigo sat at his desk and Gin plopped onto his bed._

_Ichigo turned his laptop on and signed onto facebook. Gin moved closer to the bed and watched the teen. When Ichigo got on, Gin saw his profile picture and smiled. It was a photo of the them during the summer brake. Gin also saw his friend list, his was the first face shown, also another pics of them._

_The silver haired teen watched Ichigo and smiled, a light tint to his cheeks as the orange haired teen ran a hand through his hair. "Looks like Orihime is announcing another party, I'm skipping it, what about you?" asked Ichigo. "I never get invited, ya know tha." said Gin. Ichigo sighed and logged out to face his friend to see he was staring at him. "Uh, Gin, is something wrong?" asked Ichigo. _

_"Nope, but I wanna do somethin I wanted ta do for a year now." said Gin. Ichigo was confused till Gin leaned in. His lips met Ichigo's in a soft kiss and the orange haired teen was blushing. 'Gin.' thought Ichigo. When Gin went to pull away, Ichigo wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. _

_Gin let out a small purr and licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Ichigo opened his mouth, taking in Gin's tongue. This caused both teens to moan in bliss and they broke apart. Gin smiled and pulled Ichigo onto the bed and straddled his waist before going for another kiss. The orange haired teen gripped fists into Gin's shirt, pulling closer._

_They broke apart again, both panting hard. Gin licked his lips and laid down next to him. "Ya taste so good, Berry-chan." purred Gin. "Same to you, Fox-kun." said Ichigo. They both smiled and kissed again, holding eachother close._

_**~*FLASHBACK ends~***_

A bittersweet smile came to Ichigo's face as he sat on the bus. That had been his first kiss, and he was happy it was with Gin. His friend had been crushing on him for a year, while Ichigo has been for only half a year. Still, everyone at school was shocked when they saw them kiss each other. They mocked them, insulted them, did everything in the book, but it didn't matter.

He and Gin were happy together. Though, some people went as far as to attack him, but Gin always beat their asses. When asked, Gin would reply it was his job since he was older. Gin was only older by a few months, they were still the same age! Still, Gin protected him and he defended Gin when he needed it.

Ichigo chuckled a bit when he remembered when they were fifteen. Gin had taken him to a place that was beautiful and breath-taking. It was also the place where he gave Gin his virginity.

_**~*FLASHBACK~***_

_Fifteen year old Ichigo laughed as he watched fifteen year old Gin remove leaves from his body. "A-are you okay?" laughed Ichigo. "Yep, but no time for tha laughter, we're close now." said Gin. Ichigo nodded and his his hand was grabbed again by his boyfriend. It was ten at night and they were in the woods. _

_Gin had a surprise for Ichigo and he wanted to show him. "Gin, couldn't you have waited till morning?" asked Ichigo. "No, it's better at night and ya'll soon see why." said Gin. Ichigo sighed but trusted his boyfriend. They soon came to some bushes and Ichigo noticed a faint glow._

_Gin smiled and pulled his boyfriend through the bushes. Ichigo's eyes widened in wonder as he looked around. It was a pond that was glowing light blue and a large boulder sat behind it with a cave. "What do ya think, Ichigo?" asked Gin. "It's beautiful." said Ichigo._

_Gin smiled and lead the teen over to where he saw a blanket and a basket. "A night pinic?" asked Ichigo. "Yep, ya said ya wanted ta have a date where it's just tha two of us." said Gin. Ichigo nodded, he had said that since everytime he and Gin goes out, his family is spying on him. When he asked his father, he said he was trying to protect his 'innocence'._

_They sat down and Ichigo kissed Gin deeply. "Thanks for doing this." said Ichigo. "Of course, like ya, I wanna spend some alone time with ya." purred Gin. They kissed again and started to eat._

_**~ BLEACH**_

_The stars twinkled as Ichigo rested his head on Gin's chest with his arms around him. Gin was reading 'war of the hearts' to Ichigo with a satisfied look. The date was going wonderful since it was just them in this beautiful place. "__**If you were to turn into a snake tomorrow and begin devouring humans, and from the same mouth you started devouring humans, you cried out to me 'I love you,' would I still be able to say 'I love you' the same way I do today?**_"_ quoted Gin and Ichigo. This made the silver haired teen happy, he and Ichigo have read the book so many times, they could quote it word for word._

_"Gin, if you wanted to right a wrong done to someone you loved, would you do the same thing as the guy did in the book?" asked Ichigo. Gin was silent but ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. "Hm, if it meant tha I could keep ya safe, I would." said Gin. Ichigo kissed Gin and gave a small smile. "Still, it would pain me like it did to that girl." said Ichigo._

_Gin nodded and started kissing Ichigo deeply. A moan escapes as he is pushed to the ground. Ichigo's hands go under Gin's shirt, making the older teen break the kiss. "Ichi, ya sure?" asked Gin. "Ya, I'm sure, I just want you, Gin." said Ichigo._

_The older teen smiled and removed Ichigo's clothing while the orange haired teen removed Gin's. Ichigo sucked on three of Gin's fingers as he licked and kissed his neck. Gin removed his fingers and started pushing them in gently. Ichigo sucked in his breath but moaned as they nudged his prostate. "Oh, ya ready?" asked Gin._

_"F-fuck, just fuck me already!" moaned Ichigo as he felt his prostate get jabbed at with Gin's skilled fingers. The older teen smiled and pulled his fingers out and spat into his hand. He slicked himself up and guided the head to Ichigo's entrance. "Ooh." gasped Ichigo. Gin settled inside him, and stroked his face._

_Ichigo relaxed himself and looked at Gin with lustful eyes. "Y-you can move now." said Ichigo. "Alright, I'll be gentle." said Gin. He pulled out and thrusted back in and Ichigo moaned as he felt the pace slowly increase. Soon, Gin snapped his hips and Ichigo let out a cry of pleasure._

_Gin smiled and sped up more. Ichigo wrapped his legs around Gin's waist and his nails dug into his back. "Ah, ha, Gin, de-deeper, nah." moaned Ichigo. Gin gripped the younger teen's waist and lifted him up a bit, nearly bending him in half. He thrusted in more, going even deeper into his lover. _

_"Nah, S-so deep, ah, s-so go-od!" cried Ichigo. gin was in heaven as well, Ichigo felt incredible around him. _

_After sometime, both reached their climaxes and came at the same time. Gin pulled out and settled down next to Ichigo who curled into him. "Hm, so we're each other's firsts?" asked Gin. "Ya, I'm glad." mumbled Ichigo. The older teen happily kisses his new lover's forehead and held his hand._

_"Berry-chan, how 'bout we go skinny dippin?" asked Gin. Ichigo nodded and let Gin drag him into the glowing, lukewarm water._

_**~*FLASHBACK ends~***_

Ichigo walked away from the bus as he came to the edge of the forest. He walked inside and followed the trail. He had been happy that he gave Gin his virginity. The man smiled, their relationship lasted from middle school and through out high school. 'I wanted it to last forever.' thought Ichigo.

He left the forest to see a tree at the edge of a cliff that overlooked into a valley. He sat down and hugged his knees, letting the wind blow through his hair. 'Too bad things don't last forever.' thought Ichigo. Things changed after they turned eighteen and graduated high school. It was when they were waiting for their collage letters.

_**~*FLASHBACK~***_

_Eighteen year old Ichigo walked up the stairs of the apartment complex and came to room 3B and put his key in. He walked in and saw eighteen year old Gin sitting at his kitchen table. "Hey Gin, how are things?" asked Ichigo. Gin looked up and smiled. "Hey Ichigo, just fillin out tha papers for M-university." said Gin._

_The teen smiled and put down a bag of take-out and kissed his lover. "I still can't believe they didn't except you, your the smartest guy in the whole schole." said Ichigo. Gin shrugged and went back to his application. Ichigo sighed, before they graduated, he and Gin had applied for one of the best schools there was; the Shin'__ō Academy__. It was a great school, plus it was located in Hong Kong, China._

_Ichigo had gotten his letter and he wasn't excepted, when he told Gin, the silver haired man reviled he didn't make it ether. Ichigo DID however get into M-university, which is what Gin was applying to now. Gin put his application away and faced his lover. "So, take-out tonight?" asked Gin. "Ya, I got your favorite, plus some soda." said Ichigo._

_"Alright, I ran outta ice so I'll go get some more." said Gin. He left the apartment with the ice bucket and Ichigo went to get some cups. He got them but tripped over the trash bucket. "Shit." cursed Ichigo. He started picking up the mess when something caught his eye. _

_It was a crumpled up piece of paper with the Shin'__ō Academy __logo on it. 'This must be Gin's letter.' thought Ichigo. He picked it up and uncrumpled it. His eyes widened when he read it. Gin had told him he was turned down, but the letter said that he was __**accepted**__ to the academy! _

_'Gin...lied to me.' thought Ichigo. The door opened and Gin walked in. "I got tha ice." said Gin. Ichigo stood up as Gin put the bucket on the table. "Gin, why did you lie?" asked Ichigo. _

_Gin was confused but he was shocked to see his letter from the Shin'__ō Academy__ in Ichigo's hand. He let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I'm busted." said Gin. "I don't get it, you got in, why did you say you didn't, Gin, this is the collage you want to go to." said Ichigo. "No, it isn't." said Gin._

_"What, yes it is Gin, ever since freshman year, this is the school you wanted to go to." said Ichigo. "I don't wanna go if ya not there!" yelled Gin. It grew quiet and Ichigo stared at Gin in shock. "Wait, what?" asked Ichigo. Gin sighed and sat down in his chair. _

_"I don't wanna go if ya not with meh, which is why I now wanna go ta M-university." said Gin. The younger teen was touched but eyed the letter. It was close to impossible to even get into this school, and it was one of the top ten schools in the world. Being able to go to the Shin'__ō Academy__, it's a opportunity that will never happen again. Ichigo sighed and kissed his forehead before handing over the paper. _

_"Gin, you need to accept this." said Ichigo. "Wha-no, I don't wanna." said Gin. "Gin, being able to go here is a once in a lifetime opportunity, people hardly ever get in, minus those snobby rich bastards." said Ichigo. Gin looked at him and the orange haired teen sighed. "You'll never get a chance like this again, Gin." said Ichigo. _

_"But ya won't be there with meh." complained Gin. "I know, but don't let this slid, take it, Gin." said Ichigo. Gin took it and Ichigo saw tears. "But what about us, will we even still be a couple?" asked Gin. "We'll try, Gin, I love you, but, I don't want to be the reason why you can't stretch your horizons." said Ichigo. _

_Gin hugged him and Ichigo held him tight. It was true, long distance relationships don't really last. 'I want to be with Gin forever, but I can't be selfish, Gin has a chance at a great future, and I can't hold him back.' thought Ichigo._

_**~ three months later**_

_Ichigo let out a shaky breath as he sat with Gin in the airport. Gin's bags were already being loaded onto the plane, his ticket was clenched in his hand. Ichigo was depressed, this was it, this is where he and Gin separate. Gin rested his head on Ichigo's shoulder and sighed. "Ya know, this is gonna be tha first time we separate." said Gin. _

_Ichigo agreed, from childhood to now, they were always together. Gin put a hand to his lover's face and stroked his cheek. "Will we still be tagether?" asked Gin. "We'll try, we still have our cells, facebook, and live chat, we'll make it work." said Ichigo. Gin smiled and they kissed deeply._

_"Ya sure I can't go along with ya ta M-university?" asked Gin. "I want you to, but I refuse to be selfish, this is something you want to do Gin, even if it means being thousands of miles apart." said Ichigo. Gin's eyes shined and he kissed Ichigo's cheek. "Ya not selfish, though I wish ya were a bit." laughed Gin weakly. Ichigo snorted when the loud speaking announced the Gin's plane was boarding._

_They got up and Gin sighed. "Well, this is goodbye, Ichigo." said Gin sadly. "Not really, we'll see each other again." said Ichigo. Gin smiled and pulled Ichigo in for a deep kiss. Ichigo wrapped his arms around him and it took a lot to finally let him go. _

_Gin then went through his bag and pulled out an old, worn book. "Ichi, I want ya ta keep this." said Gin. "Gin, it's your favorite though." said Ichigo. "It's __**OUR**__ favorite, hold on ta it for meh, it is ma favorite book, so I'll come right back." said Gin. Ichigo nodded and took 'war of the heart' and Gin kissed his cheek. _

_He picked up his bag and headed for the terminal. He looked back and waved and Ichigo waved back, holding the book tightly. He stayed and watched as Gin got on the plane. He stayed as the plane started. He still stayed as it flew off. _

_Once the plane was out of sight was when Ichigo finally forced himself to walk back to his car. He then drove off, he had a three hour drive to M-university._

_**~*FLASHBACK ends~***_

Though, it didn't last long. Ichigo leaned against the tree and closed his eyes. They stayed connected for months, but then things got really busy with collage and they chatted less and less. When Ichigo goes on, he sends a message to Gin, he is still waiting for a reply. Tears fell down his face and he wiped them away. The last time he ever saw Gin in person was when they said goodbye at the airport six years ago. 'Time slipped by, and I don't even know if we are still together.' thought Ichigo.

He got asked out a lot by men and women, but he turned them down, like the message Gin left in 'war of the heart', his heart belongs to Gin. His gaze hit the book and he sighed. Should he just move on, forget about Gin? He shook his head. No, he could never forget his Fox-kun.

Ichigo stood up and wiped away more tears. "I miss you, Gin." said Ichigo. "I missed ya too, Berry-chan." said a voice. This made the man freeze and he turned around. Standing behind him, leaning against the tree, was a twenty-four year old man with short silver hair, crecent eyes, and a smile.

"G-Gin." said Ichigo. The man smiled and pulled Ichigo into a tight hug, trembling slightly. "Six years was too long a wait." whispered Gin, a few tears slipping. Ichigo smiled and hugged Gin back. "I'm so glad your back." said Ichigo.

Gin pulled back and happily kisses Ichigo, softly and deeply. They sat down and Gin picked up his book. "Ya kept it." said Gin. "Ya, I couldn't let go." said Ichigo. Gin smiled and pulled Ichigo close.

"He then opened the book to where a light blue book mark was. "Shall we read where we left off?" asked Gin. Ichigo nodded and leaded more into Gin as he started reading out loud. The wind blew over the couple as they laid together, reading. Ichigo couldn't be happier.

His Fox-kun was finally home.

_**A/N: Wow, this has to be the longest one-shot I've ever written...well, so far anyway. Like I said in the summery, this story was inspired by a video I watched on youtube. Here is the link to the video if you wish to see it.**_

Link: watch?v=w0mh804k6Ao -(put youtube, then .com, and then a / before this)

_**I hope you enjoyed it. Plz review.**_


End file.
